


Pleasant Surprise

by alistairweekend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ace!MC, Ace!Seven, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: Someone requested an asexual!Seven fic akin to the one I did about Zen, so here you are!Rated Teen because of the mention of asexuality. Written from second-person perspective, so no pronouns except "you" are used; therefore it can be Any Gender/M (and why I list it under three categories).





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my MM work, you should check out my blog [mrs-trustfundkid](http://mrs-trustfundkid.tumblr.com/) , where I take requests for fics, scenarios, and imagines!

Today was the day. Seven was going to tell you.

He had been putting it off since the day he met you. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was because he was scared.

The real him, Saeyoung, existed only behind a whirlwind of defense mechanisms and different identities. On occasion, someone might catch a glimpse past the facade he put up. Even rarer, someone might try to push through a layer. But the closer they got to Saeyoung, the harder he pushed back. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ anyone to know the real him -- no, in actuality it was exactly what he wanted -- but people liked 707 just fine. He could have a taste of friendship while still keeping those he cared for safe, and that was more than enough. Besides, he hadn’t done anything to deserve any more than that.

And then _you_ had come along, and so quickly slipped through his first line of defenses with such little effort that it had caught him completely off-guard. Within mere days Saeyoung had fallen for you. It terrified him.

He had fought against it with all he had -- he could _not_ be responsible for hurting someone so precious; you deserved _better_ than him -- but you persisted despite everything, breaking down his barriers and jumping his hurdles until all that was left between you and Saeyoung Choi was a single door. You probably didn’t even see it, but it was still there, and only Saeyoung could open it and truly let you in to all of who he was.

He wanted to do it. And he was going to. That didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. There was a chance that, even after everything you’d been through, you would turn and walk away after that door was opened and you saw what hid behind it.

Saeyoung tried not to think of what would happen to him if that scenario came true.

The door to the cabin rattled, and your voice came through, assuring that no one hostile was here. Closing his eyes, Saeyoung took a deep breath and steeled himself.

***

Today was the day. You were going to tell Seven.

You had been outside of the cabin for nearly an hour with the excuse of feeling sick and needing some fresh air... which wasn’t _entirely_ a lie. In reality, you needed to be away from everyone to gather your thoughts.

It might have seemed somewhat ridiculous to be focusing on this, what with everything going on; you and Seven and Vanderwood were literally on the run for your lives. But you didn’t know when you would get a chance like this again. _If_ you would get a chance like this again. If you died within the next day... you didn’t want to go without doing this.

You almost laughed out loud at how absurd the thought sounded, yet at the same time you knew it was a completely plausible outcome. You had to admit, this was a little more than you’d bargained for when you agreed to join the RFA less than two weeks ago.

Back to the smaller situation at hand, though. You were impressed at how calm you actually were. Any other time and place, you would have been a nervous wreck about telling Seven this. The thought that he might -- even probably -- leave you after finding out this particular fact about you, after all you’d been through together... it hurt, but at the same time a quiet sense of acceptance, no matter the outcome, had prematurely settled over you.

Time to head back in. You inhaled, then opened the cabin door. “It’s me,” you called.

Seven was sitting on the threadbare couch, his eyes darting up just in time to meet yours as you walked through the door.

_Oh._ Your mind had spoken too soon. Now that you were here, face to face, and you were reminded of everything you could lose... your premeditated speech vanished. Terror wormed its way into your chest, speeding up your heartbeat and setting your stomach churning.

You were so preoccupied with your own rising panic that you didn’t notice Seven seemed to have something on his mind as well. “Uh,” he started when you didn’t speak. “Feeling better?”

That jolted you out of the mental pit you were slipping into. You awkwardly cleared your throat, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. “Y-Yeah, thanks.”

An odd silence fell between you. You couldn’t bring yourself to meet Seven’s eyes as your mind raced, desperately trying to come up with something to get the conversation rolling.

“Um--!” When the silence was finally broken, it was by both of you at the same time, startling one another. You were too rattled to laugh.

“Oh, MC, you can go first. Please,” Seven urged. He adjusted his glasses, hands going back to run through his hair. He seemed distracted.

_Is he nervous?_ The thought struck you as you watched him. Why would he be nervous? _You_ were supposed to be the nervous one here. _I must be reading too much into things._ No time to get sidetracked. You mentally shook yourself.

“I... have something to tell you. About myself,” you began slowly. “And... you might not like it. Um.” Your hands were shaking, and you clenched them to try and stop it.

Seven suddenly became more attentive, sensing something was wrong. You felt his gaze snap back to you. “MC, you can tell me anything,” he said, his voice soft. You could hear the concern and caring in his words, and it nearly made you tear up.

“I-I’ll understand if you... if you don’t want to be with me anymore after hearing this,” you continued, beginning to ramble in an unconscious attempt to put off the inevitable. “But I knew it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t tell you. To either of us.” The tears were threatening to spill over now.

“MC.” Seven put a hand on your cheek and turned your face towards his. “Calm down and just tell me.” His eyes were solemn. He knew the burden of keeping secrets all too well. But you could tell he was receptive to whatever you had to say.

“Well...” You swallowed. “I’m... asexual.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, waiting for his reaction. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Confused? You had an explanation at the ready in case he didn’t know. In fact, after Seven didn’t say anything, you opened your mouth to begin speaking again, until you noticed... was he _smiling?_

Seven’s eyes were wide in surprise, a grin gradually overtaking his features. The smallest of laughs left his mouth in a sharp exhalation of air. “Oh my god.”

“S-Seven...?” you inquired, bewildered.

“Oh my god,” he repeated. “MC, you’re... not gonna believe me, but... I was about to tell you the exact same thing.”

“What?” Were you hearing this right? He couldn’t possibly mean...

“I’m ace too, MC.”

“ _What?!_ ” Your voice was an octave higher than usual. For a brief moment you forgot how to breathe. The entire situation was _beyond_ implausible -- was he even serious? “What the hell? You’re not joking, are you?”

“No!” Horrified, Seven grabbed your hands in earnestness. “No, I would never joke around about something like this.”

He was right. You felt a little guilty at even suspecting him of playing with your feelings like that. But still...

There was a pause, and then you both burst out laughing. You laughed until you were both on the floor, clutching your stomachs and gasping for breath.

The front door opened. It was a good thing it was Vanderwood and not an enemy, because the two of you were completely incapacitated. “What...? No, I’m not even gonna ask.” The door closed, Vanderwood gone once more.

Slowly, you and Seven rose to a sitting position, wiping tears off your cheeks as you caught your breath. There was so much you wanted to say, but all that came out was, “How did we find each other?”

“God only knows,” Seven admitted. “All I know is that I’m never letting you go.”

You had to grin at that. “I love you, Seven.”

“Hey... Call me Saeyoung.”

“All right, then. I love you, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung beamed with the most brilliant smile you had ever seen him give. “I love you too, MC.”


End file.
